


Buenas noches amigo.

by Asteraceae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adiós mundo, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain, Recién termine la serie y no supero el final, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraceae/pseuds/Asteraceae
Summary: Una simple conversación entre un viejo vagabundo y un viejo amigo.





	Buenas noches amigo.

-La noche está hermosa hoy   
...  
-Me gustaría que la vieras, en estos tiempos no es cosa de todos los días tener noches tan oscuras y estrelladas como esta.   
...  
-Hazme caso, yo lo se. Las ventajas de vivir en la calle en pleno siglo 21   
...  
-Si...   
Las calles siempre están llenas de luz. Es tan molesto, no te deja dormir tranquilo.   
...  
-Sabes que extraño? La hermosa y apacible oscuridad de esos días.   
Podías ver todas las estrellas que quisieras y no existía eso de la contaminación luminica.   
...  
-Nunca supe apreciar el cielo en ese entonces. Nunca me detuve a mirarlo lo suficiente.   
...  
-Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer ahora. Verdad amigo?   
...  
-Las oportunidades pasan.   
...  
-Las oportunidades desaparecen con el tiempo.   
...  
-Las oportunidades se van.   
...  
...  
...  
-Olle amigo. Porque no despiertas? Las cosas no están tan mal, pero tampoco están tan bien.   
Es un buen momento para nacer denuevo y "cumplir tu destino",no crees?   
...  
-Porque no vuelves Arthur?   
...  
-No me quejo ni nada. Dormir en una banca junto al lago es el sueño de todo hombre.   
Pero...   
...  
-Te extraño.   
...  
-Se que suena cursi, pero literalmente le dabas un significado a mi vida.   
...  
-Ya sabes, era- digo. ES mi destino protegerte y ayudar a que te conviertas en un gran rey.   
...  
-Pero no podré hacer nada si no dejas de estar muerto.   
...  
-No me dejes hablando solo.   
...  
-Vamos...   
...  
-Contéstame   
...  
-Contéstame!   
...  
-CONTÉSTAME ARTHUR!   
...  
...  
...  
-Lo siento.   
...  
-Me altere   
...  
-No es tu culpa   
...  
-Es mi culpa  
...  
-No pude protegerte   
...  
-No pude salvarte   
...  
-Te deje morir   
...  
-Todo esto es mi culpa   
...  
...  
...  
-Mira como me haces llorar amigo   
...  
-Hasta da risa   
...  
-Debe verse divertido el que un viejo vagabundo le hable a un lago   
...  
-De todas maneras gracias por escucharme.   
...  
-Espero que nos veamos pronto Arthur.   
...  
-Hasta entonces tendrás que soportar ser mi diario de vida por unos cuantos cientos de años mas.   
...  
-Buenas noches Arthur. 

**Author's Note:**

> Recién termine la serie. Nunca esperé un final así, aunque sabía lo de Arthur el que Merlin quedara vagando hasta que Arthur regrese me dejó muy afectada.   
> Esto es algo que escribí antes de acostarme solo para desahogarme un poco.


End file.
